Con todos menos conmigo
by KCM Fics
Summary: Te gusta reír delante de mí, sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz y pierdes el control... Con todos menos conmigo.


_¡Hola, hola! Otra vez les traigo un one-shot, pero esta vez no es del sensual de Lysandro, sino de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo malhumorado con nalgas chicas favorito de todas: ¡Castiel!_

 _Había escuchado la canción de Timbiriche (nombre más raro), Con todos menos conmigo y rápidamente quise hacer una historia de ésta._

 _¡Ojalá les guste! ^^_

* * *

La miro entrar al salón, con sus pasos seguros, con su largo cabello negro ondeando a su alrededor con cada movimiento que hace. Dirige su mirada de color verde hacia donde estoy y mi corazón se acelera cuando sonríe ampliamente. Le sonrió de vuelta, sin mostrarme emocionado porque ella al fin nota mi presencia, pues, desde lo que pasó cuando Debrah volvió al instituto, cuando mandé a Teresa al demonio cuando ella sólo buscaba hacerme ver la verdad, ella decidió ignorarme terminantemente. Estaba arrepentido, estoy arrepentido porque eché a un lado a la única chica de la que estoy enamorado por una tipa que sólo quería usarme para su propio beneficio.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que pasó aquello y Teresa nunca miraba en mi dirección, no me hablaba y siempre pasaba a mi lado ignorándome. Pero hoy al parecer se acaba este castigo que sé que me merezco, pues ella no sólo me sigue sonriendo, sino que también se acerca a mí.

Disimulo el entusiasmo que siento correr en mi sangre cuando ella, ya cerca de mí, abre la boca para decir algo.

—¡Hola, Lysandro! —y la sonrisa se esfuma de mi cara cuando noto como ella abraza a mi mejor amigo, quien se sienta a mi lado, con cariño.

—Buenos días, Teresa—le saluda Lysandro con una estúpida sonrisa que sé que significa algo más. Otra vez me la hacía la muy idiota, otra vez parecía que iba a hablarme, que iba a querer volver a ser mi amiga. En cambio vuelve a ignorar mi presencia y a actuar como si quien estuviera a mi lado en ese momento fuera lo mejor de su vida.

—Lysandro, me estaba preguntando si estás ocupado esta noche—abro demasiado los ojos al escuchar lo que sale de su rosada boca, esa que me muero por besar.

—No lo estoy, ¿Por qué? —responde al que considero mi mejor amigo mientras le sonríe aún más. Imbécil, sé que él no sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella, y además él fue quien la consoló cuando salió llorando por mi culpa, pero aún así no soporto como él si puede hablar tranquilamente con ella mientras yo tengo que aparentar que no existo.

—Bueno, me gustaría hablarlo en privado—y siento como mi corazón se detiene un segundo cuando ahora sí me mira a mí y sonríe, aunque es de una manera distinta a la sonrisa que le dio a Lysandro—; sin ofender, Castiel—abro la boca totalmente sorprendido, ¿Me acaba de hablar? ¿A mí?

—No importa—respondo sin aún poder creer que así, tan fácil y después de casi un mes se dirige hacia mí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, Teresa se lleva a Lysandro fuera del salón de clases, con las manos entrelazadas y unas discretas risas que no pasaron de estar percibidas para mí, aún cuando salieron del aula.

Aprieto los dientes y los puños, queriendo aferrarme a toda la paciencia y tranquilidad del mundo para no ir hacia donde ellos y hacerle una escena de celos, porque así me siento, celoso, enfadado y sobretodo abatido, porque ella, a pesar de que por fin me dirigió la palabra, tendrá planes con mi mejor amigo en la noche y yo no soy nada, ni siquiera su amigo, para impedirle que haga lo que quiera con quien quiera.

000

Ha pasado el tiempo y Teresa de vez en cuando me habla, pero parece un juego maquiavélico, porque yo creo que cada vez que acerca a mí es para arreglar las cosas entre los dos y ser los de antes, o mejor aún, ser lo que no pudimos llegar a ser. Pero sólo me dice que tal persona me está buscando o sí he visto a no sé quién.

Ahora tengo que conformarme con esta chica que veo ahora, de esa que me burlé por tanto tiempo sobre que era tonta, que era una sirvienta de los demás, sobre que era plana y no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer con su apariencia; y en cambio veo a esta nueva Teresa, confiada, cada vez más hermosa y voluptuosa, más sociable y coqueta, y más distante de mí.

Tengo que tragarme los celos y el enfado que me da verla caminando al lado del delegado, divirtiéndose con los gemelos, almorzando con el soldadito ese, tener sus secretos con Lysandro. Planear salidas con el chico del club de jardinería, coquetearle al del club de baloncesto y reírse a carcajadas sobre los estúpidos piropos que le da el sobrino de Boris.

Al final de cuentas ella ya no es la misma de antes, no es tan sumisa como pensaba que era, ni tonta para relacionarse con los hombres y me duele como nunca ver mi equivocación, verla divertirse con todos menos conmigo, ser amiga de todos menos de mí, que otros puedan tener el placer de su compañía menos yo y que a mí, al final, no me quede nada.

Más de una vez quiero acorralarla, dejarla sin escapatoria y obligarla a hablar sobre lo nuestro, sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que lo que siento por ella era mutuo, que ambos nos gustábamos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, ahora pienso que sólo soy yo quien siente algo, pues ella está de lo más normal de la vida, sonriente, feliz y despampanante, como si haberse deshecho de mí pudo ser lo mejor que le hubiera pasado.

Ahora mismo ella se dirige a nosotros, meneando sus prominentes caderas y agitando su largo cabello de una manera que hace que todos la esperemos con ansías de que se acerque y nos felicite por el partido de baloncesto.

—¡Lo hicieron increíble chicos! —dice acariciando la mejilla de Armin y éste último termina sonrojándose bastante ¡Y no lo culpo! Teresa ha cambiado a tal punto que parece toda una mujer y no la chica de baja estatura y de pocas curvas de hace casi un año.

Siento un escalofrío cuando su mano toca mi hombro y la miro esperando encontrarme con sus ojos verdes, pero noto que aquello había sido un error o una simple coincidencia, pues sólo me usó para apartarme y así acercarse a la verdadera estrella del equipo.

—En especial tú, Dajan—se acerca al tipo que están tan sudado como nosotros y limpia su mejilla húmeda con su dedo pulgar para luego depositar en ésta un beso.

Sé que no soy el único que siente celos ante aquella escena, pero a diferencia de mis compañeros de equipo, quienes se dispersan por el gimnasio, yo quedo aquí, mirando como estos dos se ríen y coquetean frente a mis ojos, sin advertir mí presencia y pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría a mí estar en el lugar de Dajan.

Y estas escenas son casi todos los días, porque siempre, de alguna forma, yo estoy en el lugar justo donde ella y otro chico flirtean, como si fuera un gran castigo divino que estoy pagando por haberla tratado tan mal aquella vez, por no haber confiado en ella y haberla insultado y dejado de lado por otra.

Pero esto ya no seguirá así, de alguna forma la voy a recuperar y será esta noche. Iré a su casa, dónde no habrá tipejos a su alrededor, y hablaré con ella sí o sí de una vez por todas.

000

Cuando llego a su hogar me sorprendo bastante al encontrarme con tantas personas fuera de la casa, y probablemente adentro haya más. Al parecer Teresa organizó una fiesta e invitó al instituto entero, bueno, menos a mí, porque no estaba enterado de nada.

Siento el enfado y la tristeza mezclarse nuevamente, al darme cuenta por enésima vez de que ya no soy nada importante para ella, al tal punto de que no me invitó a su fiesta.

Entro a su hogar lleno de personas divirtiéndose, bailando y bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y trato de encontrarla con la mirada en el lugar. La hiel vuelve a subir hasta mi garganta cuando la encuentro y, como siempre, está acompañada de un hombre, esta vez de Kentin quien invade el espacio de Teresa contra la pared y parece que se va acercando a sus labios.

Me acerco a ambos a pasos agigantados y antes de que el soldadito lo notara ya me la llevaba a la fuerza del brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta intentando zafarse del agarre de mi mano, pero no se lo permito.

Ambos nos detenemos en medio de todos.

—¿Así que tan poca cosa soy para ti cómo para que des una fiesta y yo sea el único al que no invitaste? —le hago la pregunta sin esconder mi enfado ni mi decepción. Ella me mira sorprendida.

—¿No te invité? —se pone una mano en el pecho con un gesto contrariado— De verdad lo siento, Castiel, pensé que había invitado a todos—me sonríe de una manera que me descoloca—. Pero ya que estás aquí, disfruta la fiesta—se quita mi mano de encima con delicadeza y yo la sigo mirando sin poder creer que ella me trate tan indiferente—. Estás en tu casa—y luego mira hacia la entrada de su casa, por donde entra Nathaniel, cohibido por el escándalo de la fiesta—¡Nathaniel, viniste! —se separa de mí y se dirige hacia el rubio con una sonrisa amplia y coqueta que me rompe el corazón una y otra vez.

—Hola, Teresa—ambos se saludan con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios e ignorando por completo mí presencia.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, la fiesta no sería lo mismo sin ti—lo abraza efusiva sin saber que me está matando con todo lo que hace.

Gruño iracundo y la arranco nuevamente de los brazos de otro hombre mientras la alejo lo suficiente de cualquier otro tipejo que intente acercársele.

Ambos entramos a una habitación vacía y la acorralo contra la pared.

—Ya estoy harto de todo esto, Teresa—ella me mira sin entender, pero sé que está fingiendo y sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero—. Quiero que dejes este maldito jueguito y vuelvas a ser la de antes.

—Disculpa, no te entiendo—su mirada en serio parece no mentir, pero yo me niego a creer que después de todo sí me haya olvidado.

—Desde lo que pasó con Debrah me has estado evitando—suelto de una vez por todas—, me has tratado como un cero a la izquierda, como si no hubieras sido mi amiga, como si todo lo que pasamos antes de que llegara ella no valiera lo suficiente como para intentar arreglar las cosas—tardo en darme en cuenta que las lagrimas opacan mis ojos.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada, Castiel—sus ojos también se cristalizan—. De verdad pensaba que me querías fuera de tu vida y no querías que volviera a dirigirte la palabra—dice con su voz quebrada y mirándome con dolor.

—Tonta—me acerco más a ella—, yo lo último que quiero es tenerte fuera de mi vida—tomo su rostro entre mis manos—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Teresa, nunca te quise decir todas esas estupideces, estoy arrepentido por todo…

—¿De verdad lo estás? —susurra casi en un hilo de voz. Sonrío con ironía, a pesar de que quiero sonreírle de verdad y hacerle ver y saber que no miento.

—Lo estoy, fui un idiota, soy un idiota por haberte apartado de mi cuando tú sólo querías ayudarme—baja su mirada, al parecer recordando ese maldito día cuando la hice llorar.

Hago que levante su mirada y miro sus ojos verdes mirarme con aflicción. Me acerco poco a poco a sus labios, queriendo empezar de nuevo y que todo salga bien desde ahora, con los dos siendo más que amigos.

Y cuando estoy casi rosando sus labios, me detengo en seco al escucharla reírse por lo bajo. Se separa de mí mientras ríe cada vez más fuerte y como si no lo pudiera controlar.

—Eres tan idiota, Castiel—dice entre risas mientras yo siento que pierdo todo el calor de mi cuerpo— ¿En serio crees que después de lo que me hiciste yo estaría esperando por ti como una tonta? —se mueve hacia el espejo más cercano y se mira a sí misma con una sonrisa arrogante— Sólo mírame, soy preciosa, soy demasiado para ti—se gira hacia a mí y yo no hago nada, estoy paralizado, creyendo que estoy en una pesadilla—. Desde ese día que me rompiste el corazón, yo decidí hacerte pagar con creces. No descasé hasta hacerte sufrir el triple de lo que yo sufrí con lo de Debrah—me sonríe nuevamente con burla—. Me preparé mentalmente para cambiar, me convertí en una chica fuera del alcance de cualquiera, me hice más hermosa y más simpática para tener al chico que quisiera comiendo de mi mano… Y para hacerte sentir miserable por no tenerme como otros me tenían a mí—pasa su mano por su escote haciéndola descender hasta su fina cintura.

Interpreto lo que acaba de decir sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo como el idiota que soy.

—¿Lo ves? Ni tú mismo puedes ocultar esas ganas que me tienes—y vuelve a reír con fuerza, burlándose de mí.

—Eres… Eres una maldita—hablo sin poder sacar fuerzas para gritarle, porque el dolor que siento me aflige al punto que siento que voy a llorar delante de ella.

—Lo soy y me encanta serlo, porque me la pasé muy bien haciéndote sentir una mierda contigo mismo todo este tiempo—arrastra hacia atrás su cabello negro—. Haciéndote sentir desdichado por tu traición hacia mí, por saber que ellos me tenían como tú sólo podías fantasear tenerme… Hacerte sentir celoso y agobiado porque ellos podían tocarme y tú no…

—¡Cállate! —le grito iracundo y percibiendo ese jodido dolor en el pecho, como si ella de verdad hubiera golpeado sin piedad mi corazón— ¡Eres una perra! ¡Eres una maldita perra!

—¡Sí, grítame más, idiota! —me grita también sin dejar de sonreír— ¡No sabes lo mucho que me encanta verte como te veo ahora! ¡Verte tan hecho trizas a costa mía! ¡Sufriendo por mí! —y ríe más, casi al borde las lágrimas— ¡Así se siente que te rompan el corazón!

—¡Nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, maldita! —le grito nuevamente y esta vez con una lagrima derramándose fuera de mis ojos— ¡Esta que me hiciste me la vas a pagar! —y me dirijo hacia la salida mientras ella me sigue.

—¡No me importa si no me vuelves a hablar, imbécil! ¡Yo gané! ¡Y tú no eres más que otro idiota que se muere por mí! —es lo último que escucho cuando salgo corriendo, tratando de evitar que otra lágrima se escape y con el corazón hecho trizas por esa chica que antes amaba y ahora odio, desprecio y repudio con toda mi alma.

* * *

 **Uff, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen y a veces las personas pueden ser peor de lo que uno se imagina.**

 **¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! A sinceridad creo que el relato no me salió muy bien, de hecho no cómo quería :/**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ^^**


End file.
